The ability to detect fissile materials is an important step in achieving nuclear nonproliferation goals and ensuring the safety and security of nuclear facilities. Nuclear materials can be characterized by measurement of prompt and delayed neutrons and photons emitted in spontaneous or induced fission events.
Conventional thermal neutron detection systems employ Helium-3 based detectors that require moderation of neutrons prior measurement and can have limitations on count rate. As a result, a neutron's energy data and the event's timing information may be lost or distorted during the moderation process. Neutron sources typically emit high energy neutrons (“fast” neutrons). Recent shortages of Helium-3 add additional challenges to neutron detection that must be addressed.
The detection and monitoring of radiation sources in remote areas or facilities with limited physical access can require rugged, portable, and low power detection systems for the measurement and analysis of radiation. Accordingly, a need exists for improved detection systems. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.